The Quintessence of Family
by MisterBubbles
Summary: Wade Stuart Bennett Barrett overcame a lot through his childhood to be where he is now. After a nasty childhood, he became a biology teacher to support himself and his younger brother(OC)Meanwhile Justin Gabriel a new therapist is eager to start having patients which happens to be Wade's younger brother. Contains somewhat descriptive slash,language, violence. M/M dont like dontread


**Hi. Here is the other story I've mentioned before on my first story. I didn't want to post it just yet mainly for reasons of spoiling things as both stories sort of go together (not really. but reading one will help you figure out what happens in the other). So instead of letting my ideas just be put on storage, I decided to just go ahead and post this one. My plan for this is to catch up on my first story first before I go ahead and publish upcoming chapters for this one. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this AU version. It's only my second fanfic so yeah, it may get bland.**

 **Special thanks to** Nom-D. Ploome **for helping me clarify a pathway for this story and for giving me tips on writing with AU. Check out his awesome works!**

"All right class. Tomorrow you will have a test on chapter 12." Groans from students as the word test meant a death sentence.

"Now it's not that bad. I made a study guide for you guys. All you need to know is the vocab words and how they apply from one another."

A bell rung, signifying the end of class. The students got up and placed their books and other valuables in their backpacks and were on their way to leave.

"Everyone study for tomorrow! Have a great. See you then."

"Just two more classes to go." Wade said to himself. He sat down on his desk and sighed. On his desk was a picture of him and his younger brother who was a freshman at the high school he works at. Wade was 14 at that time and his younger brother was 4. They were smiling, happy at that time. That was the last moment Wade could remember when they were happy back at Preston, England.

Their mother died when Wade was 16 and caused their father to become an abusive drunk. Wade would get hit every time he did something his father didn't like. He could still remember the lashes of the belt on his back and butt. His younger brother Andrew, at that time was 5 years old. Because of this, Andrew didn't know and remember much about those days. Wade's mother's best friend, Cynthia, saw what was happening to Wade. Cynthia sought out to get Wade and Andrew out of their abusive father and so with eligible permission from the government to allow Cynthia to have sole custody of the two boys, Cynthia decided they should move to America and to be exact, Tampa Florida. During their twelve hour flight from the small city of Preston to Tampa, Andrew was asleep for most of the time while Wade saw his life flash by. Everything was going to change for the good of him and his brother.

Wade did well in school, got through a university and by age 22, he got a teaching internship. Now, he is a full time biology teacher at age 26. Andrew in the other hand, 16, didn't have the same story. He struggled adjusting to the new life. Always struggling with school, and his brother doing his best to support him, Andrew had problems with making friends and had trouble talking to crowds. One time Wade had to take him home because Andrew fainted when he stood up to present his essay to his whole class.

Cynthia helped Wade a lot adjusting to a new life without parents while taking care of a younger brother. Wade has become independent and started paying bills for himself and Andrew without Cynthia's help. Wade managed to get himself their own place with Andrew as Wade didn't want Cynthia to be a burden to them. Wade reassured Cynthia they'll be fine and so Cynthia decided to live with her husband only staying an hour away from them. Cynthia still keeps in touch during the holidays but it wasn't as before where she would watch every move of the two boys.

Now, for Wade, life was pretty hectic. Not only did he have to worry about teaching, paying the bills, and taking care of younger brother, he also had to deal with the upcoming milestone for Andrew, his 16th birthday. Andrew's 16th birthday was coming up next week he didn't know if Andrew wanted a party with his friends, or just have special dinner with Cynthia and her husband Joe. Wade definitely has to think about it more later. Suddenly, hordes of a new set of students came in the room. Wade's 5 minutes of relaxing was now over and now he has to start class once again.

"Have a great day everyone! See you all tomorrow." Wade said as the last set of students made their way out of his classroom. It was finally the end of the day. Wade exhausted sat back down on his chair and placed his head on his desk. He let out a exasperating sigh.

"What, long day for you lad?" An Irish accent sounded off, making Wade pick his head back up.

"Oh hey Stephen." Wade looked up seeing the red headed history teacher whose classroom is right in front of Wade's. Stephen made his way from the door and to Wade's desk. Wade and Stephen have been best friends since college. They met their sophomore year of college when they had secondary teachings class together. They've always kept in touch, Wade being Stephen's best man at his wedding as well as a Godfather for Stephen's daughter.

"Just really stressed out. Andrew's birthday is coming up and I don't know what to do."

"Oh yeah. It's his 16th right. Can't believe how old he's gotten. He was just 8 when I first met that kid."

"Yeah well we were younger too. We were 19 at that time."

"Damn. Now look at us. 26 teaching together."

"Yeah. It's sure is weird how fast time has gone by."

"So what's the big hold up?"

"Well you see, Andrew has never really had a real birthday. Auntie Cynthia and I only had a simple dinner and cake, nothing special. Now that it's his 16th and now that I'm more financially stable, I want to do something bigger, but I don't know if he'll like it or not."

"Why don't you just ask him? It'd be better to know what he wants before you go ahead and do things he may not be comfortable. I mean you said he hasn't had a birthday party, so how do you know he'll want one right now?"

Wade opened his mouth to say something back but the door opened. As usual, it was Andrew who came in since his ride home was Wade.

"Hey Andy. How was your day?" Wade yelled towards his younger brother. Andrew moved towards Wade.

"Hey Wade. Oh hey Mr. Farrelly," Andrew added when he saw Stephen.

"Hey fella. You've known me for 8 years and I'm best friends with your brother, you don't have to call me Mr. Farrelly. Say that to my dad."

"Oh. Sorry Stephen. It's weird calling you by your first name since you're a teacher here." Andrew said laughing with Stephen. Andrew turned his attention to Wade.

"My day was alright Wade. Hope I didn't bother anything."

"No it's fine Andy. We were just talking about you actually. I was wondering what you wanted to do for your birthday."

"Oh. Um... I don't know." Andrew answered shrugging his shoulders. He didn't really care what he wanted. He felt like his birthday didn't mean much to him other than just the day he came out of his mother's womb.

"Well... I was thinking, you never really had a real birthday party. Why don't we have people over our house? You can invite people over."

"Oh. Yeah. Cool." Andrew didn't sound too thrilled about it. "Will Auntie Cynthia and Uncle Joe be there?"

"Yes Andy. I don't think Auntie Cynthia will want to miss your 16th birthday very much." Andrew smiled. He loved Cynthia a lot, almost like a mother to him.

"Are Stephen and his family coming too?" Wade looked at Stephen and gave him a questioning look waiting for an answer on Andrew's question.

"Oh of course lad. If you want us there then we will be there." Stephen answered back.

"Thanks." Stephen smiled "I think that's about everyone Wade," Andrew said looking back at Wade.

"Oh ok. If you want to invite anyone else just let me know."

"Yup. But can we go home now? Mrs. Lasking gave us a project that due in two days. I have to get it started."

"Oh yeah sure. Let me just organize these things up here." Wade got up and shut his laptop and placed it on his bag.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow Wade. I'm staying here for a little while to grade some papers. Have a good night. You too Andrew."

"Thanks, you too Mr. Fare- I mean Stephen."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." Wade yelled out as Stephen left the room, leaving the two brothers behind.

"Alright." Wade neatly placed a whole messy pile of papers into separate folders. He closed the folders and put in on his bag to grade back at home. "Ok. We are going to stop by at the teacher's lounge first. I printed 100 copies of a test for tomorrow."

"Wow. You're a mean teacher. Giving them a test." Wade rolled his eyes as he made his way out from his desk and pushed his chair in into his desk.

"Let's go."

Wade slung his laptop bag over his shoulder as he followed Andrew lead the way out of the door. Wade closed all the lights and left his room unlock since custodians would come in anyways to clean up the room. They made their way through the long halls of the school. Along the way Wade would get called out by other teachers saying "Have a good night!" Or "See you tomorrow!" which Wade replied back with a smile or a wave. Instead of going directly to the main way out to the parking lot, Andrew stopped by a door which Wade went in to collect his copies of test. Wade came back out with a huge thick layer of papers on his hands as he carefully tucked them into his back. Leaving through the main doors, Wade got his keys out and unlocked his car. Andrew got in onto the passenger side while Wade placed his stuff at the back and got on the driver's side and turned on the engine.

"So. What's this project you have to do?"

The way home was only nine minutes from the school. They mainly talked about how their day went. This was the standard thing they do after every school day on their way home. It was a nice brother bonding time. Andrew explained the project had to deal with researching about bioengineering and making a poster board presentation about one study bioengineers are completing and what their goals are for his physical science class. Wade being a science teacher and marine biology major was intrigued of this project.

"Well there is that bacteria that eats up oil in the ocean. That's pretty cool.

Or even growing lab made cells and creating organs out of them and even artificial body parts. It's still in the early works though, but probably the next 20 years they'll have it mastered."

Andrew rolled his eyes. "Of course you'd know all that stuff. You think everything in science is cool."

Wade laugher. "Well what can I say; I grew up in science so off course I love all these little cool things they do."

"Wow, it's great I have a scientific nerd brother."

They arrived to their home. It was a medium sized house, two stories with two bathrooms, two bedrooms at the top floor and the traditional kitchen and living room on the bottom. It was enough for Wade to sustain a comfortable life for Andrew, which was what Wade based his decision of getting the house. Wade wanted Andrew to be safe and happy, and when they first toured this house about a year ago, Andrew instantly liked the house, and so Wade chose this over even though there were other houses he liked.

"Alright, what do you want for dinner?"

"I dunno. Do whatever you want."

"Alright, ordering pizza it is." Andrew laughed and shook his head while Wade picked up the phone and dialed the number and left the room.

"I wonder what Mom would do." Andrew said to himself. Andrew was only five years old when his mom died. He couldn't remember much of it, only remembering seeing Wade crying and him asking "What's wrong?" That was when the simple word "cancer" got added into his vocabulary. Every time cancer is mentioned, he goes to that dark place of loneliness. He didn't remember much from his mom. Only remembering her sweet calming voice and that smile she gives off that sends Andrew into that happy land. He was never told how and why they moved here, mainly because Wade thought it best if Andrew doesn't know what their father did to him, and also the fact Wade was embarrassed with it that he didn't want to tell the whole truth. Because of that, Andrew never really fully understood the main reason they moved, and it has recently begun bothering him but doesn't know why.

Wade returned back into the room.

"Well, I'm going to pick up the pizza now. Wanna come?" Wade asked.

"Naw. I'm good here. I have to work on my project..." Andrew couldn't finish but just looked down. He wanted to ask about what happened to mom or dad. Finally get some answers for questions that have recently surged up. Wade knew if something was bothering Andrew, after all, Andrew was the only family left to Wade other than of course Aunt Cynthia, he knew every emotion and facial expression of Andrew's. From Andrew's face, Wade knew something was up.

"Alright, when I get back, we'll talk." Wade gave a reassuring smile as he made his way to the main door with the car keys on his hand. "Don't be stupid, and go do your homework."

"Alright." Andrew smirked, he knew Wade could read him like a book. Andrew with his backpack made his way to his room as Wade drove off to the pizza place.

At the pizza pub, Wade came in,

"Hey, pickup for Wade Barrett please," Wade said to the main register lady.

The register lady smiled and went to check for Wade's order in the back. She came back with nothing, "I'm sorry, it won't be for another ten minutes. We are full house right so we apologize for the delay. You're welcome to hang out on our bar. We'll call you once it's ready."

"Oh ok. Thanks." Wade smiled. Usually he would just sit down at the waiting room, but since he was offered, he went ahead at sat at the bar table which was pass a few tables across the main register. The register lady was right, it was full house. There were families enjoying and laughing at each other's company sitting on table. Many were talking about the baseball game happening on the TV that panned out to everyone's view. The bar stools was primary empty though, only having two people sitting, one at the very end and another guy sitting two seats away from him. Out of the 10 available seats, Wade took four seats away from the guy to his left. A male bartender came over to Wade.

"What can I get ya' bud?"

"Just something light." Wade answered.

"Alright, coming right up." The bartender left Wade as he moved to where the glasses stood. A man in the 3rd seat gave the bartender a signal and said a few words to him which Wade couldn't quite hear but saw the bartender nodded. The bartender then went back fixing up Wade's drink and made his way toward Wade.

"Here you are man. The gentleman four seats to your left offered to pay for your drink." The bartender said as he left to check on tables nearby."

Wade was surprised. He looked at the guy on his left and saw the other man looking at him. He was well tanned with dark brown hair, complementing his dark brown eyes staring into Wade's green's. The man stood up, not as quite as tall at Wade's 6'7" stature, and took the seat next to Wade with his drink, leaning towards him.

"Hey there big guy." The man said with a twang accent but Wade couldn't figure out what kind it was.

"H-hey. Thanks for the drink. You didn't have too." Wade could answer back with his own British accent.

"Naw big guy, it's alright. I'm celebrating today. I got my office all set and ready. First day with a patient tomorrow."

"Oh good for you mate." Wade replied back.

"But really. No need for the drink. I'm only here to buy some time until they call me for my order then I have to go home to my younger brother."

"Oh. You're such a responsible brother." The man said seductively. "You must be good at taking care him. I wonder if you could take care of someone else." The man licked his lips.

"Wh-what?" Wade was flattered and turned on at the same time. He took a sip of the drink. There was something about this guy that intrigued Wade. Could it be the accent? The free drink? Or probably even just that handsome look the other man gives off to him. All Wade did was blush, making the other man want to say more.

Minutes has passed and back at the register, the lady yelled, "Mr. Wade Barrett, your order is ready."

Wade waved at her signaling he'll be there monetarily and the register lady nodded and went to take care of other customers.

"Thanks for the drink. But I got to go." Wade had to end it there. After all, his younger brother must be starving right now. This made the man, just nod and closed his mouth when he was still talking.

"Off so soon huh? See ya." The other man's replied with a clearly disappointed voice. He got up and returned to his original seat.

Wade felt bad he was going to leave him. Of the ten minutes he was here, there was something that made Wade interested to this man. He enjoyed it. Wade emphatically took the napkin that came with his drink and wrote something down and walked right next to the other man.

"I really appreciate it. Things are complicated right now. I don't know if I should get into anything right now but... Call me whenever you get the chance." Wade handed him the napkin which he wrote his number on. The other man smiled at it and accepted it.

"And I thought I wasted my money on the drink." The other man winked. "See ya later Mr. Barrett." That accent voiced off as he licked his lips on last time. Wade bit his lips in response and turned around.

"Bye."

Wade payed at the register and got a box and bag on top, and instantly a satisfying scent picked up making Wade want to hurry back home. As Wade got into his car and drove off, he couldn't stop thinking about the man he met. The accent, those eyes, the list goes on.

"SHIT!" Wade said out loud "I gave him the wrong number!" Wade was now furious on his way home that he gave that man he met his school work phone number which doesn't take phone call from outsiders since it is only meant to be used for reach classroom to classroom. Wade was now livid because that man would think he gave him a prank number and would be mad at him for that. He didn't even know his name! He turned around back to the restaurant straight to the bar only to see that the man he was intrigued to was gone. Wade's heart stopped as he wanted to cry, he went back to his car and drove home depressed.

He parked the car as he arrived home and got out, carrying a box and a brown paper bag on top with fries and onion rings. He opened the door and made his way into the kitchen.

Andrew noticed the front door open and close; he thought Wade must have arrived home finally. He got out of his room and walked done the steps to see Wade in the kitchen sitting in the table with his hands clenched on the table.

"Hey. What took you so lo..." Andrew didn't finish as he saw the disappointed and anger on his brother's face.

"Is everything alright bro?"

"Bugger off!"

Andrew widened then rolled his eyes as he shook his head. He sat down at the table in front of him grabbing a plate for himself and his older brother.

"Ok. Let's talk. You said we'd talk. You first... What did you do in half and hour when it really should have only taken you 10 mins."

Wade shrugged at first, but realizing Andrew wasn't going to stop asking about this later, he sighed. He grabbed a slice of pizza for himself whole Andrew did the same right after him. He looked at Andrew now relaxed.

"Alright, let's talk."

 **Hope you guys enjoy it. I'd love some reviews please. See if this is worthwhile continuing with this story or if I should just keep with my first one. Until next time, see some of you on my other story.**


End file.
